Watercolours Will Blend Anyway
by silenteccentric
Summary: Saruhiko is in Senior Class and a fresh Member of the Homra Clan, when he meets Reisi Munakata for the first time. It's not exactly love at first sight, but, in the end, watercolours will blend anyway, right? Boy x Boy, please be aware of that.
1. Head In The Clouds, Feeds On The Ground

Title: **Watercolours Will Blend Anyway**

Anime: K Project

Summary: Saruhiko is in Senior Class and a fresh Member of the Homra Clan, when he meets Reisi Munakata for the first time. It's not exactly love at first sight, but, in the end, watercolours will blend anyway, right?

Pairings: Munakata x Fushimi, hints of: Fushimi x Yata, Mikoto x Munakata, Kusanagi x Awashima, Fushimi x Some Blue Members ... everybody x everybody I guess.

Rated: T untill now, even if I'm not sure where this will lead. But I won't write hard Yaoi. ^^" I'm just not .. ready for that.

* * *

**I. Head In The Clouds, Feets On The Ground**

Sometimes he would put his head back and look past the reflective tower buildings of Shizume City and see the sky and nothing but the sky. A huge dome that seperates earth from eternity, dappled with divine dreams and human hesitation. Fushimi likes red, it's blazing and stirring and anthropogenic.

But.

Blue is the colour of infinity.

"Ouch!"

He bumps into a tall someone and arches.

"Hey, watch out, Airhead!"

Fushimi clicks his tonge angrily and looks up in order to hiss back but then a pair of blue eyes takes the wind out of his sails.  
The man is pale and rather hot. Black blue hair frames a face that looks like it's carved from alabaster. However, his eyebrow is raised in annoyed arrogance and that pisses Saruhiko off, because it's normally _him_ to be arrogant.

"Not my problem if you don't watch your ass." he growls and tries to pass the guy, but he's beeing hold back by an white hand.  
"You lost something."  
It's his purse and he knows damn well that it has been in the inside pocket of his jacket a moment ago.

The other guy looks on his identity card and gives him a fake smile.

"Saruhiko, huh?"  
"Fushimi" he hisses and plugs it back in his pocket. For a moment he sees the blue eyes wander to his chest and, automatically, to the dark red lines of his HOMRA tatoo visible under his carelessly buttoned collar.

"Fushimi-kun" he repeates and his smile widens. "Let's have a coffee."

"No." Saruhiko replies annoyed "I'm not going to have coffee with an old man like you."

When he passes the other one, he hears an amused chuckle.

"See you soon, Fushimi-kun."

**{ #°§+µ }**

They see each other indeed.

For a second nobody moves. Just two groups staring at each other in quiet hate.

Fushimi sees the gaze of blue eyes boring into his. The mans soft black hair is moved by the wind and then a slight smile curls his lips. He nods. Fushi doesn't return the gesture.

Their eye contact breaks when he hears the rolling of skateboard wields and sees a strike of red

Of course it's Yata attacking. It always is Yata.

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"

The HOMRA members join the shouting and the fight starts. Fushimi crouchs down from swungen baseball bats and buzzings swords, red and blue melting together. He shakes his throwing knifes from his sleeve to his hand and then he sees him.

"Hey!" he drawls. "Do you still want to have coffee?"

"Sure." the Blue King smirks and in one flowing movement, he draws his sword and holds off the knifes Saruhiko has thrown. There's a clashing when steel meets steel.

Saruhiko grins. He's never fought against a King, of course, the only King he knows is Mikoto.

He attacks, again, but his knifes are thrown back at him, again. His grin becomes a snarl when he sees the Blue King chuckle.

_Don't fucking play with me_

Saruhiko calls his red flames and they answer sizzling and vibrant, wrapping around his opponent and tying him up.

And then, Saruhiko's thrown on his back, screeding his hand and knees untill his jeans are soaked off blood.

There's Blue everywhere, a huge boast of lightning that chokes down all the red flames around him.

The Blue King fixes his glasses and smiles triumphantly. He's standing right in front of Saruhiko, looking like a goddamn archangel who watches a beggar on the ground, and Saru is pissed like he's never been in his life.

"Red doesn't do you credit, Fushimi-kun." he taunts. "Don't you think, Blue would fit you much better?"

Saruhiko's eyes widen for a moment. The Blue around him crawls closer.

"Hey, Munakata!"

A deep, calm voice cuts the silence.

"Stop poaching my people."

Mikoto has arrived and the moment is gone.

* * *

**Note: **I'm pretty much in love with Saruhiko and Reisi at the same time, so this story was inevitable. I'm really trying to get the characters here,so drop a Review if you'd like.

Uh, and yes, I know "Reisi" is actually correctly spelled "Reishi", but ... I think "Reisi" just looks better. :P


	2. You Don't Refuse A Royal Appointment

**II. You Don't Refuse A Royal Appointement**

"You were fuckin' awesome, Mikoto-san!"  
Misaki laughs like a fool and Saruhiko frowns.  
Fighting is over and they're in the bar to show off and lick teir wounds. Kusanagi vets Bandous right arm, scolding his patient more that helping him. The rest of Homra is lolling at the bar counter or the couch, drinking to their not-archieved victory.

Misaki giggles again like an infatuated school girl.

It's defenitely time to go for Saruhiko.

He ignores the surprised questions when he leaves the bar and makes his way along the road.

People look at him when he ambles past, a leggy teenager with a mop of dark hair and angled glasses, wearing ripped jeans and a white shirt. A girl smiles at him when he's passing by but Saruhiko takes no notice.

He doesn't care about girls. He dated a few, but always dumped them a little while later. They're just stressfull and a little bit sex doesn't offset the burden of a relationship, in his eyes. He hates explaining his actions to someone, he hates beeing disturbed and drawned on.

"So after all you came all the way to see me. I'm flattered."

Saruhiko looks up in surprise and sees the Blue King, leaning on the balustrade of the bridge he's crossing right now.

He's still wearing the same blue uniform as this morning as well as the same boastful smirk. His black hair islightly moved and Saruhiko wonders if this man intentionally chooses his position to look like the first apperance of the male character in a cheap television series.

"Are you stalking me?" Saruhiko asks annoyed.

The other man smiles.

"No at all."

"I was just standing here and you came to me. Like a bee to the honey."

Saruhiko snobs disgustedly.

"You're gross."

The Blue trembles in faked horror.

"I'm mortally offended, Fushimi-kun!"

Saru doesn't smile, like hell he would, but his bad temper blows out.

He's certainly sure his face expression didn't change, but the King smirks airily.

"Let's go then."

"Where?" the younger boy asks sceptically.

"You owe me a coffee."

For a moment, Saruhiko hesitates.

Misaki wouldn't like this.

But Misaki is with his Mikoto-san, very busy thus, and technically Saru is unaccountable.

"I drink it black."

**{ #°§+µ }**

Half an hour later, they're sitting in a window recess in a café that's situated at half height of a skyscraper in the center of Shizume City.

Saruhiko takes a sip of his coffee, which costed more than Totsukas collection of ornamental plants that Kusanagi hates with a passion.

"You didn't ask for my name yet." the King says and places his Latte on his saucer.

"If I want to know I could just nick your indentity card, right?"

The other man laughs.

"I'm Reisi Munakata."

"Pleasure." Saruhiko answers bored and looks out the huge window.

Munakata follows the edge of his cup with his index finger.

"You're a red clansman, aren't you?"  
Saru nods and frowns.

"When did you join?"

He bites his lower lips and tries not to be dissapointed. Was this the reason Munakata wanted to meet up?

"Three months ago."

A pair of clear eyes bores into his own and he's unable to look away.

Munakatas eyes are filled with so many shades of blue it's like watching the sky when the sun is about to set.

"My friend, Misaki was head over heels for these red punks.

They talked to us once, when we were hanging out on the street.

When he turned eighteen, he dragged me to the pub he heared they were using as a heardquarter.

I actually didn't intent to join, I was only there to accompany him.

In the street where the pub lied sat a little girl on the ground.

She was wearing a strange black costume played with marbles. When we passed her, there were three guys molesting her.

They were huge, with biker boots and tatoos and stuff.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at them but we could see she was afraid. Misaki shouted at them - he is like this, you know - to let her be.

Of course they beat him up.

I tried to help him, but they were just to strong, just one hit almost knocked me out.

I just layed there, one of them holding me down and the two others punching the hell out of Misaki.

I was so useless.

And then, however, there was this blond guy who came out the bar. His cigarette got up in flames and hit the first one. Misaki fell next to me, he was bloody and almost unconscious.

When I looked up, there was a man with red hair and a leather jacket and then, everything was full of red and flames and I thought we would die that moment, I really thought so. It was hell.

But of course we didn't die. Anna told them we were protecting her and they took us in the bar and a smiling guy with light hair took care of our wounds.

And that was it. End of story."

Munakatas gaze turns thoughtful while Saruhiko narrates.

"I heared the Red Clan Members are very close."

Saruhiko actually likes his face better, when he is thinking. An almost invisible wrikle appeares on top of his nose.

"But I stick to my opinion."

Saruhiko lifts an eyebrow.

"Red doesn't do you credit."

Saru clicks his tongue.

"I know pretty well what does me credit myself."

The Blue King smiles and the wrinkle disappeares.

"No, you don't."

The younger boy pushes his coffee away.

"You know what? Your cocky attitude really pisses me off."

Munakata laughs offhandedly and leans back.

"I already guessed that, Fushimi-kun."

Saruhiko turns his eyes in irritation and catches the glimpse of an airship flying over the city.

Something is in the air.

* * *

**Note: **There you go! I had no idea how to name this chapter at all. . Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think in a re~view~!  
Btw, did someone get the sky-theme? I'm trying to involve sky/air/wind etc. whenever Muanaka and Sau meet. Well, it's pretty obvious.


	3. Not That Easy To Manipulate

**III. Not That Easy To Manipulate**

_ "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya ~ I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya. One way ..."_

"What the fuck .. ?" Saru freezes right in the process of solving a particulary tricky algorithm. Misaki, who's laying on his bed and playing gameboy like a primary pupil, lifts his head in surprise.

"What's that?"

_ "... one day, or another, I gonna see ya ~ I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya .."_

By overlooking his room, Saruhiko figures out that the awkward tune comes from his phone. The display shows "Incoming call from _Master Munkata 3_" and the thing keeps on riging with a song Saruhiko is certain he's never installed on it.

Misaki stares at the phone in speechless bewilderment.

However, years of experience teached Saru Misaki won't stay silent for long, so he fetches the phone and presses the small green button.

"What the hell did you do to my phone?" he growls and gets an affected snicker as a response.

"I did it when you went to the toilet in the café. Don't you like it? I thought this song represents our current relationship perfectly!"

If they'd be in an Anime, there would be little pink hearts plopping out the speecher.

Saru sees the look on Misaki's face and decides to get out of his reach immediately.

He waves his free hand in a vague gesture and slips out of the glazed door.

It's cold on the balkony, but Shizume City lays sprawled out under his eyes like a lazy black cat with luminous spots on its coat.

"For fuck's sake, keep your bloody hands off my stuff!"

The Blue One just laughs.

"I have something for you, Fushimi-kun."

"I don't need anything from you."

"It's nothing you need, but something you _want_."

Saruhiko clicks his tongue and opend his mouth to turn Munakata down.

But.

His heart beat makes the sky vibrate.

He swallows and blinks in confusion. What the hell. Why is he so breathless all of sudden?

".. I - I .."

He hears Munaka smiling.

"Tomorrow, 6 p.m. at the old temple."

"Stop manipulating me."

"See you tomorrow, Fushimi-kun."

He hangs up.

What a mess.

Saruhiko goes back into the warmth where Misaki is already waiting impatiently.

When he sits down next to him on the bed, the ginger one takes a deep breath.

When he speaks, his voice is calm and coy.

Huh?

"Reisi Munakata? The Blue King?"

"Obviously."

"You - know him?"

"It's a rather loose contact."

He sees the skateboarder swallowing hard and Saruhiko lifts an eyebrow. Something is really wrong.

He didn't know Misaki could look cute like a girl. He didn't know Misaki could look cute at all.

"Mi~sa~ki?" he drawls, very aware that his friend hates nothing more than pronouncing his first name like that.

"Stop that." the other one mumbles, biting his lower lip.

There's a new feeling in Saruhiko and it's hot. Damn it. _Tasty.  
_His eyes widen.

"What is it, Mi~sa~ki? Don't you like me meeting other men?"

The words are slipping but he doesn't care. He never regrets, especially not when Misaki blushes like this.

"You're talking nonsense, dubass. I just think the Blues are our enemies. You shouldn't have their phone numbers. Especially not _his._"

"Why especially not his?"

"He's the King. He's the worst of all."

"Does that mean our King is the best of all?"

"Of course! Mikoto-san is awesome!"

The moment is gone, but it has left its marks on Saruhikos mind.

**{ #°§+µ }**

In the afternoon, there's a young woman waiting for him at the school's gate. She's blond, with delicately chiselled features and an undeniable hot physique.

Her face expression however is blank when she walks towards him.

Misaki, who has been next to him a moment ago, beefing about the test they've written, has mysteriously slided behind his back, whole face blushed.

"You're Saruhiko Fushimi?" the woman asks snippy. She's about twenty, he assumes.

"I am."

"Seri Awashima. I'm off duty right now, but the Captain asked me to accompany you to the old temple station."

Saruhiko clicks his tongue in huffiness.

"I'm not going. He can get on someone else's nerves."

"But I am here to make sure you are going."

They assess each other for a few seconds.

She finally shrugs.

"Fine, then. I told him from the beginning this is a stupid idea."

She turns to leave.

This is the most obvious try of psychological manipulation Saruhiko has ever seen, including all the stuff Misaki occasionatly does to make him do his homework.

But hell. It works.

"Okay! Calm down, I'm fucking coming!" he yells and she waits as he shoulders his bag and waves Misaki goodbye.

"Hey!", the small sakteboarder growls "I don't want you to go to this blue little-"

Saruhiko doesn't hear what kind of blue little thing Munakata is, because he's already left, the woman, Awashima, by his side.

* * *

**Note: **Sry, this one is short but the end came just so nicely. Do you like these slight Sarumi-hints? Let's see if we can't involve some touching in the next chapter.


	4. Looking For Toys

**IV. Looking For Toys**

The original old temple of Shizume City has been constructed four hundred years ago and was decayed enough to make the City Council decide to demolish the whole place for authentic reasons.

What stayed are the gardens.

Awashima leaves at the entrance, giving Saruhiko a incomprehensible look before turning around. The little park is the most beautiful one in this part of Japan, but the private sponsor of the temple asked to not mention it in any Tourist Guides. So it's sort of a insider's tip that everyone knows.

Munaka waits for him in front of a shadowy bed of small white flowers. He doesn't wear his uniform today, just black trousers and a white shirt. He kind of fits in here tho.

"You're a real pain in the ass." Saruhiko greets the Blue King.

Infortunately, Munakata isn't offended at all: "Ah, Fushimi-kun! How nice you came."

"You made it hard not to."

The other man's smile widens and Saru clicks his tongue.

"How's your friend doing?"

"My friend?"

"The small, noisy one."

"Oh. Misaki. He's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm interested in everything that strikes your life, Fushimi-kun."

"Why?"

The tall man blinks only and turn his head to watch the flowers.

"You're interesting."

Saruhiko clicks his tongue and the wind blows his hair into a mess.

"Are you paedophiliac?"

Laughing, again. This King truly has a thick skin.

Saruhiko looks at the taller man unpatently: "What do you want from me?"

The answer comes without hesitation: "Distraction."

"Can't you play with someone else?"

"No, it needs to be you."  
Saru sights and turns around. There is a simple solution: He just won't come anymore when Munakata calls for him.

It was silly to come this time anyways, for hell's sake.

In that exact moment, two long arms are wrapped around him from behind, chin's laying on Saruhikos shoulder and he feels Munakatas warm breath at his left ear.

Mint, he decides. _Fresh_.

He wants to shake the other man off, but his heart does the beat-skipping-thing again. His body works against him.

When Munakata speaks, Saru can feel the movement of his cheek against his temple.

"You should not be a Red Clansman, Fushimi-kun. In effect, you know you would never have joined in the first place, if you had an alternative to gain power.

But now you have one. Come to me. Come to us. You're smart and ambitious and strong-minded. Your talents are wasted with the Reds."

He closes his eyes and concentrates on the warm skin against his, the slender yet strong body in his back and the soft black hair melting with his own.

There's no point in denying it: Reisi Munakata is a breathtaking handsome man.

_But this is not about me or him. This is about the Blue King enticing a Red Clansman._

His helplessly racing heart catches this straw and he can breath again.

"Don't. Play. With me." he growls, swinging his ellbow backwards and hitting Munakata right betweek the rips. He hears a satisfying loud gasp and feels the taller body twitching away.

He doesn't look back when he leaves the park.

**{ #°§+µ }**

Saruhiko is still angry when he gets home.

Nobody's there, but he's starving, so he starts to roast some eggs.

This whole thing has been so stupid, it makes him sick.

Why did he even go there? _Because this man fascinates you. _What did he expect? _You expected him to care for you, to like you. _He isn't even that handsome! _Nice try. _

For a moment he sits down and tries to be completely honest with himself. Nothing he does often.

He's attracted to the Blue King. What a fuckin' joke.

But at the same time, it's utterly obvious Munakata doesn't give a fuck about him.

So there's just one unpleasant yet inevitable solution: Suppression.

"Oh - Saruhiko-chan, you're home." a tender voice says and Saru turns around.

His father was forty three when his mother died three years ago and his hair grew white.

Today, a stranger would guess he's in his sixties, telling by the hair, the deep wrinkles, the greyish complexion and the puzzled, empty, but gently look in his eyes.

Saruhiko has seen old people with dementia who are looking just the same. But he knows his father hasn't lost his formerly keen mind to age but to grief.

"Yes, Dad, I'm here." he tries not to sound annoyed.

"Have you eaten yet, my son?"

"I'm just about to roast a few eggs. Do you want some too?"

His father shakes his head and gropes to the basin, filling a glass with water and gulping it.

"Where's Makani?" Saruhiko asks. His big sister studies psychology at the University of Shizume City and even if she doesn't live at home anymore, she's usually here, taking care of her father.

His father doesn't answer. Saruhiko can tell by the look in his eyes his mind is flying far away to an universe where his mother still is still alive, he still works at the labour of the resear institute and his children still love him.

Saruhiko leaves the kitchen and the happily smiling man with the empty eyes.

**{ #°§+µ }**

Later, he's at the bar. Kusanagi looks at him in surprise, Saruhiko usually doesn't hang out here like the others are used to do. But they welcome him, amazed but friendy, of course, he's one of them after all. Sometimes he forgets that.

"Saru!"

Misaki jumps off his seat, suprised as well, but then his expression turns into a wide grin as if Saruhiko would have passed a hidden probation.

"Yeah well .. you asked me in school to come, so here I am."

"I didn't thought you would." his best friend gives him a big grin and knocks on the chair next to him. "Sit down, dumbass. It's time you get to know your clan."

Saru hesitates and then he slides on the place Misaki has shown him. There are a few faces he recognises, Kusanagi of course, the guy with the sweet smile, Totsuka, the fat blond (Kamamoto, he thinks), the guy with the hat and the one with the sun glasses.

But there's more, smiling, suspicious, curious faces and Misaki knows them all, laughs with them and Saruhiko hears the pride in his voice when he introduces: "That's Saru, my best friend."

And for a while he even manages to forget that it was nothing but defiance that led him here.

**{ #°§+µ }**

When he comes home, it's already late. He does upstairs when a female voice calls him: "Saruhiko!"

He turns around and sees his sister below.

"Hey, Makani."

She looks exactly like their mother and maybe that's the reason why his father loves to have her around. Her dark, smooth hair reaches her waist and she could be beautiful, but her face is filled of wrinkles and her eyes are hard and bitter.

Unlike their mother, Makani never smiles.

"There was a package for you on the doorstep." she says and hands him a small box wrapped in brown paper, his is name written on it in elegant blck letters.

"Thanks."

He takes the package and goes upstairs, ignoring whatever she might wants to add.

In the box is another one, wooden and black this time and a small white card with only one single sentence written on.

In the box are sixteen small caskets of watercolours.

* * *

**Note: **Haha, I just counted the number of colours in my Watercolour-Set. They are 15 actually, but I thought 16 is a prettier number.  
We're slwoly heading to action here. Tell me what you guys think, I love to read it.


	5. It's True, I Crave You

**V. It's True, I Crave You**

Saruhiko knows Munakata knows that he deepens his connection to Homra, but he knows too Munakata knows too he only does it to bother the Blue King.

It's childish, of course, but Saruhiko is too proud to give in.

But somehow, Munakata manages to slide into his life again.

There's no routine, he always seems to appear from nowhere, on Saruhiko's way home, in the city, when he does the weekly shopping, once he even waited at his school's gate.

They barely talk. The Blue King would occasionally slide on the place next to Saruhiko, order another coffee and watch him with these boundless eyes and when he leaves, Saru knows he's fallen even more.

It's all wrong.

**{ #°§+µ }**

_ The two teenager were running, panting, looking back in horror, running again. The taller boy's shirt was soaked with his blood and when he stopped, his face was hopeless._

_"There's no use" he says. "Just leave me here, you can escape while he's killing me."  
His friend looked at him in speechless terror._

_"But ~"_

"Ah, this is just dull!" Misaki yells, throwing popcorn against the TV screen. Saruhiko sights: "Can't you ever watch a movie 'till the end?"

"Not if it's as fucking obvious as this." the shorty yawns. "Of course the injured one will stay to save his friend ans he'll getting himself killed by this serial killer."  
Saruhiko switches the TV off.

"So you wouldn't have gone, if you were the unharmed one?"

"Of course not! I would never ever leave a friend alone in the forest when there's a fucking madman after him. I'd rather die by trying to save him."  
Saru smiles and takes a sip of coke: "Sounds like you, Mi~sa~ki."

The shorty gives him a glare: "Yeah, you unsocial git, you would haul ass for sure!"

Saruhiko takes a moment to seriously think about it.

"Yes, I think I would."

Misaki snots.

"It's the most logical thing to do. Minimize the damage."

"You're just incorrigible, Saru." the other one sights.

Saruhiko gives a grin: "So are you, Misaki."

This night, he sleeps at Misaki's, coiled up on the mattress next to Misaki's bed. Their conversation goes like this:

"Misaki?"

"Ghmpf?"

"I might have stayed if it were you."

"... what?"

"In the movie. If it was you with me in the forrest. I might have stayed."

A moment of silence.

"... It's not like you to make confessions like that. Are you ill?"

But Saruhiko knows his friend just blushed and he falls asleep smiling.

**{ #°§+µ }**

It's the day after, when Saruhiko realises the woman loves Munakata.

Awashima comes to pick him up, after one of their usual wordless coffee sessions and when the King turns around to put on his coat, she looks at Saruhiko and he sees abysmal, trembling, never ending sorrow in every wrinkle on her face.

When he walks home, he wonders if he will ever know this kind of craving and he prays to Heaven he won't.

"Why do you want me so badly to join Scepter 4?"

They're on the rooftop of Shizume City's most popular Shopping Centre and the wind blows almost their glasses into the deepness.

"I don't."

"Isn't that the reason why you're stalking me so insistently?"

"No, it isn't."

Saruhiko waits, feeling his heart pounding against his rips. Someone tuned off the sound of the wind and the muted hoots and shouts from below.

Blinking becomes tough.

Munakata doesn't smile for once.

"I'm .. _stalking _you so insistently because I want you to be mine."

There's a ringing in Saruhikos eyes.

"Yours."

The taller man smirks: "Not yet, but we're getting along."  
Sauhiko frowns.

"You gotta be kidding."

And that's when Munakata leans foward, crossing the table and brushes his lips right against Saruhiko's.

Heart beats.

"Soon you will be begging to be mine, Fushimi-kun."

He can feel the movements of Munakatas lips when he whispers, as if a butterfly would have landed on his mouth's corner, wings brushing skin.

His eyes are open and so are Munakatas and his whole world turns blue when he loses his mind in the countless shades of these royal eyes.

It's not a kiss but it feels like one.

He's trembling when Munakata let's go and smiles politely.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight o'clock. See you, Fushimi-kun."

The man turns around and opens the door to the staircase, when h hears Saruhiko growling.

_"You don't fucking own me."_

A smile and he leaves.

* * *

**Note:** This is what I call Progress-Chapter (_NO professional expression_): A longer space of time is described in which ABSOLUTELY NOTHING interesting happens (I know some books which consist only in Progress Chapters ~ haha ... bad joke).  
As a little compensation, I added the Kiss-but-not-really-Scene in the end.

Re~views are much appreciated!


	6. Watching Fake Stars

**VI. Watching Fake Stars**

Something changes after this.

Munakatas attitude changes and Saruhiko likes to think it's because he's been rejected but actually knows it's not.

Munakata simply changes his stragedy of seduction. Chasing turns into entrapment.

** { #°§+µ }**

It's a particulary stormy day and Saruhiko curses every damn raindrop that soaks his school uniform as he runs down the street to catch the last train.

Fuck this.

The station lights appear through the rain in front of him, singing _You can make it, you can make i~_

His feed slipps, the rain swirls around and his flesh screeds asphalt. A puddle's water swaps above his face and he hears the bluster of a leaving train.

He missed the last bloody train.

Coughting rain stormwater, he rolls on his back, ignoring the facts he's lying into an icecold puddle in the middle of the street, soaking wet and getting wet-er with every second.

He's in western Shizume City, in a quarter called _Snow White's Coffin _among the citizens, because practically everything here is made of glass.

Oh, and because the persons living here don't have to do anything more than sleeping to gain money. It's the quarter of the new-rich and it's kind of ironic that Saruhiko will need to sleep on a _Snow White's_ doorstep.

He came here after school, because Kusanagi asked him to find some ridicolous buisness man's house, who HOMRA suspect to sell weapons.

It's Sarus first kind-of-task for his clan, and - of course - he failed despicably.

He picks himself up and wanders past the stations gate, to find it locked.

Great.

And the very second he thinks of looking for a phone box to sleep in, someone calls his name.

"Fushimi-kun! What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, a dark umbrella protects his head from the rain and a well-known-yet-unwelcome face appeares in front of him.

Of course, Munakata looks neat as a pin, not a single rain drop spoiling his Scepter-4-Uniform, a bag in hand.

"Oh, I had to have known you'd be living here! Where the fuck else?!" Saruhiko spits, allthought a little bit thankfull for the umbrella.

The older man chuckles and gives him a grin.

"Do I assume correctly you're a damsell in distress, Fushimi-kun?"

"I don't know what you're assuming."

"Come on, my appartement is just around the corner."

Saruhiko pretends to calculates his possibilities despite the fact he doesn't have any.

Munakata doesn't await his answer, but turns around an goes foward, so Saruhiko has to follow rashly if he doesn't want to stand in the rain again.

**{ #°§+µ }**

"Welcome, Fushimi-kun." Munakata says when he opens the door of an apartement in the third floor of a - propably overpriced - high rise.

The rain thumps the large picture windows who give the illusion of a lack of walls.

"Do you like it?" the Blue King asks, as he hangs up his coat and places the umbrella in its stand.

"It's as I expected." Saruhiko answers and it is. The rooms are funished tastefully yet unpersonally. A great amount of smooth surfaces and wooden edges dominate something that looks like a hotel suite in Sarus eyes.

"I'm disapointed."

Munakatas looks at him in surprise.

"I thought you had more character."

He turns around and heads to the kitchen without beeing asked to, so he doesn't see Munakatas face twitching.

"I'm going to get you a towel .. or maybe you just want to shower entirely?" he asks, watching Saru filing himself a glass of water.

"Yeah, would be nice." the teenager answers nonchalantly, taking a sip and dripping on the kitchen floor at the same time.

The Blue leaves and Saru hears him handling in the bathroom a moment later.

He wanders to the living room, leting his hand caress the glossy funiture and not giving a shit about the fact he's soaking wet and dripping on the expensive-looking carpet.

It's all so clean and straight and _accurate_. How could he not be disapointed?  
They say his place shows a man's inside and if _this _is Munakatas inside, he's just a boringly correct upper class buisness chick who's an awul sucker about the colour purple.

When Saruhiko opens the opposite oaken door, he expects an office or a library.

When he enters the room, he feels like he's under water. The windows are covered with light curtains which are fluttering in the wind spend by a hanging air blower.

The bed is a white island in the middle of the room, like a platform and Saruhiko shivers when unwelcome ideas enter his mind. The walls are black and there are no impressivly meaninless tableaus as in the rest of the apartment. The lamps are hanging at the ceiling, hold by long wires. There's no order and Saru could bet that there's some overpaid adorner who spend hours on finding the right formation to create the impression of chaos.

He twitches when he feels a soft towel around his shoulders. Munaka didn't make a sound when he stepped behind him.

"My bedroom."  
"It's empty."

"I don't like any stuff around me when I'm relaxing. It disturbs my thoughts."  
"I actually expected to find a coffin where you're sleeping in."

"And a carafe of blood?"

"Rather a skinned maiden."

"I don't skin, Fushimi-kun. It always creates such a bloody mess."

Saruhiko is certainly not smiling.

Munakata walks into the room.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

The boy follows skeptically. Munakata nods towards the bed. "Lay down."  
Saruhiko snort and agitates. "Over my dead body! Pedophiliac, twisted old man!"

Munakata smirks. "Don't worry, I'm not into skinny, big-mouthed primary school pupil. Now do as I said."

Fushimi gives a dark look before laying down on the bed. Munakata lays next to him, not close enough to touch, and not far enough to not make him feel unconfortable.

Then, the Blue Kind presses some button next to the bed and the lights turn off.

And then, they're flying.

There's stars everywhere, painted in fluorescent tint all over the black walls. Fushimi blinks, breathless. He's floatin inside of the Milky Way. Small points of light, forming constellations, lines, pictures, pattern. Stars everywhere, as if a careless god would have spilled his sugar box over the sky and every little corn is sparkling in rebellion.

When he looks up, there's a shooting star, frozen on the ceiling.

"Make your wish, Fushimi-kun."

Saruhiko closes his eyes and whishes to belong somewhere.

* * *

**Note: **Sorry, it took so long to update. This chapter mainly consists in apartment-describtion, I know, but I feel like I still didn't manage to give the vision I intended. Hope, there aren't so many spelling errors this time. Thanks for reading. (:


	7. Dancing On A Knifes Edge

**VII. Dancing On A Knifes Edge**

Saruhiko is waken up the next morning by a loud sneeze. He almost jumpes out of the bed in readiness to kill any dangerous or not dangerous enemy and then go back to sleep without any further ado.

He finds himself in a bed that is not his own in a room that is not his own, looking at a King who is defenitely not his own.

Munakata sends a apologetic smile and fixes his glasses which slipped to the tip of his nose because of the sneezing.

"Excuse me. I didn't intend to wake you up, I was just closing the curtains. "

The lanky teenager gives him a deathly glare and curles up a bit tighter and mumbles something incomprehensible.

Munakata however, familiar with far more brutal insults, because beeing the oldest of three children, sits down on the bed next to his guest and dares to touch a peeking wisp of hair.

"You should get up now, Fushimi-kun. It's eleven o'clock."

Saruhiko, far from responding, just presses his eyes shut and a moment later, his breath is rythmical and calm again.

Munakata looks at the boy in surprise. Obviously, youth doesn't know anything such as insomnia.

Fushimi-kun slept in jeans and shirt, which seems to have unbuttoned during the night. Munakata reaches out and touches the white material that immediately slips under his fingers, as if it's as determined as its owner to avoid any contact with the Blue King.

His gaze wanders further and he blinks at the unexpected regular shape of Fushimi-kuns torso. It's been a while since he's seen someone so unspoiled.

But there's Homra's tatoo on the boys chest, brash and ugly and malicious, an immense stain right above the heart.

He touches the spiry graph and follows its coils with the tip of his finger.

_This will be his. He's going to have it. Soon._

The King rises and leaves. When the door falls shut, Saruhiko opens his eyes and shivers at the fading impression of blue fingers on his skin.

**{ #°§+µ }**

"Where have you been, Saru?! We already thought you've been kidnapped or something!" Yata tries to sound jolly, but Saruhiko hears the relief in his voice.

"I missed the last train, I had to sleep there."

"Idiot! You just should have called!"

"No signal."

"Are you okay, Saruhiko-kun?" Totsuka, worried, appeares behind Misakis back.

"Yeah, sure." Saruhiko doesn't like this guy, he always seem to know things he would like nobody to know. At all.

"There are bluotches on your shirt. Have you been wallowing yourself in the mudder?"  
"I may have been lying in a puddle."

Misaki grips his wrist.

"Come on, I have some spare clothes upstairs. You can't stay like this, you look like a bogle."

"And you think your clothers would change that?"

The redhead only grins and pulls him past the staircase of the Bar.

Misakis sweather feel warm on his skin, soft. Saruhiko can't remember he's ever worn it before.

"See? It fits you!" Yata enters the room with two steaming cups.

"Yeah, it does. What means it's way to big for you, Mi~sa~ki."

"Shut up. It's called oversize. That's a style."

Fushimi smiles. "What do you know about style?" he drawls and takes one cup out of Misakis hand. Hot chocolate. Misaki's the only one who's allowed to know about his addiction to sweets.

The smaller boy sits down next to him one the old couch. The room is some kind of living room, and normally there's always at least one Red Clansman up here, watching telly or sleeping. Or eating Kusanagi's secret supply of marzipan.

Misaki crosses his legs and takes a zip of his own cup.

"So, you've slept there? On the street?"

"Not exactly. I was able to .. enter a house."

"Ah."

Misaki remains silent and watches the surface of his chocolate.

" ... bout you."

"Pardon me?"

"I was was worried about you."

Saruhiko looks at his friend in surprise. "It was allright. There were no prowlers or anything."

"Yeah, but ... You really .. want that, don't you?"

"I really want what?"

"To be here. I mean .. to be a part of Homra. You don't only do that because I convinced you to, do you?"

Saruhiko lower his head and fow a moment, Misaki only sees the reflection on his glasses.

".. Saru?"

The taller boy clicks his tongue.

"Yes, I do."

Misaki lets out a huge sight. "Wow, I've really been afraid you'd -"

"I only do this for you."

The ginger boy freezes. Saruhiko has lifted his head and looks at him now firmly with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"I don't care about the Red Clan. I don't care about Mikoto. I don't care about this pub, about Homra or about any of the guys downstairs. I don't give a shit about all these things, Mi~sa~ki. I only want you."

His lips spread to a wide, mad grin. The words coming out of his mouth bring him a sadistic, perverse satisfaction as he sees the happy expression dropping from Misakis face.

The ginger one drop his head, and Saruhiko can see his shoulders shudder.

"I don't give a fuck about loyality, Mi~sa~ki. I'd kill them all if I'd had to. Even your beloved Mikoto-san. Do you really thought I would change because they burned a mark on my chest? I only let them because you asked me to."

Misaki bited his lower lip and looks as him.

"I thought so."

"I wouldn't stay here one more second if it wasn't for - what? You thought so?"

"Yeah. I know you, Saru. I remember what you were like in middle school. I didn't forget about Habara-Senpai."

Saruhiko swallows hard. He tried his best to forget this name. Not that he felt guilty or anything. It just didn't matter.

Misaki takes the cup out of his hand and put it on the floor next to the couch they're sitting on. Than he lays his hand on Saru's.

"Let's make a deal, Saru."

_A sea of amber. Misaki everywhere._

"If you will try and be a part of Homra, I will ... I will be yours."

That's too good. That couldn't possibly be true.

".. how? How would you be mine? Do you even know what that means?"

Misaki swallows and Saruhiko can see he's frightened. Frightened to give himself to a madman. Well, we all are.

"I know. Fuck, don't make it harder that it already is, you bastard."

Saruhiko licks his lips. He doesn't make promises. Never. He hates to be determined.

"Deal."

* * *

**Note:** Things are getting complicated here. I'm very happy to upload again. (:


End file.
